The Skipped Proposal
by Head Procrastinator
Summary: OMG! what every girl wishes for! love that leads to tying to knot! ha! so there iz annabeth and..the found ring box...which is empty as hell! so now! what happens after tht? hmm... read nd find out!story betta thn summary! NON-DEMIGOD FIC!tee-hee!;D!


**Oh-ho! I have just thought of this little one-shott! I hav otha stories to wrk on but screw tht! I don't wanna forget this!**

**DISclaimer: I do not own Jackson, Percy…and Co.**

…

**Annabeth's POV**

I smoothed over the royal-blue velvet on the tiny box in my palm.

"Oh-my-G!" Silena squealed.

I was hyperventilating, I know I am hyperventilating. Me a child of Athena, hyperventilating. A child of Athena FREAKING OUT!

"Stay calm, Annabeth," Rachel tried to help me breathe, but even as she said it I knew she was almost bursting with excitement.

I transferred the object-of-my-freaking-out-over to my left palm, and then to my right. I kept doing that as if I was handling hot coal.

"Oh! Hand it here!" Thalia made a grab for it, but I jerked m hand away, gasping,

"No!"

I cradled it in both hands. Who ever said that girls act the same way over proposals was too freaking right.

"Well! Aren't you gonna open it!" Clarisse boomed.

"SH!" I quieted her, placing the object ton a pillow in the middle of our circle.

I had found it in the kitchen when looking for some cinnamon in the cupboard to try out the apple pie recipe Sally lent me, when ta-da!, I saw a velvet, royal blue thing. I screamed,

"Oh gods!" and sent a plate crashing to the floor. I then proceeded to clawing out the contents of the cupboard in front of the object of my desires and running, tripping, falling, getting up and running again to the living room where sat my girlfriends. And yes, Clarisse does count.

So here we were staring in awe at the magic before us.

"Soooo," Juniper said, eyes still on the prize, "Are you going to open it Annabeth?"

I gulped,

"Uh, I don't know…we don't even know if it's mine…"

"Of course it's yours!" Thalia threw her arms up in the air, "You know, for an Athena child you sure are acting dumb!"

"It has your name on the bottom of the freaking box!" Clarisse snatched the box up and showed me its under-side once more where engrave into the box was 'Annabeth' in fancy silver writing.

I felt really light-headed like I was going to explode!

Silena passed me the box,

"Annabeth," her voice sounded distant, "Open…the box."

I paused catching my breath before nodding in agreement.

"It's time," Rachel said solemnly.

The whole girl circle nodded and I took a deep breath. I caressed the boxes round edges, my heart racing. This was it.

The moment I was supposed to be preparing for. The moment that I didn't do my homework on…the moment of the start of my last days as a virgin…a virgin to bachelorette-hood atleast. I got rid of that chastity belt a looong time ago, honey!

I began to pry the jewel open…slowly. Millimeter by millimeter our excitement rose. We were all crowded around the box foreheads touching. Eyes lit with curiosity, excitement and pure, girly joy(even for Clarisse).

Was it silver? Gold? Celestial bronze, equipped with a little knife for killing monsters?

No.

It was a big, sparkling, glittering, awe-inspiring, huge…nothing.

That's right…NOTHING…N to the O to the THING. No. Thing.

"What the fuck!" blared out of Clarisse's mouth. We all hung over the empty box, staring at slot where MY RING was supposed to keep warm, willing anything to pop up. Whether it be silver, gold or Celestial bronze. Just something I am able to slip my finger through.

We all sat back down in a quiet circle. A thick silence hanging on the walls.

"It's Hera," I whispered faintly. She was the goddess of marriage who also happens to hate me. So she stole my ring. I started getting red in the face. A war between anger and sadness in my heart.

"Whoa, Annabeth…calm," Thalia said rubbing my back.

"Calm! CALM! SHE STOLE MY FUCKING RING WHY SHOULD I BE CALM!"

Anger won and was fueling my on. I went ranting and raving but stopped when Rachel said,

"Hold on, Annabeth! What if it wasn't Hera! Maybe it was Percy..uh…maybe he-,"

"LOST IT!"

The world came crashing down. Of course…my idiot boyfriend lost the ring! Who does that! The sadness came down in a landslide as I started bawling. What the hell! My ring could be anywhere!

The girls patted my back encouragingly, except for Clarisse who was sitting down muttering and cursing to herself about what an idiot Percy was and how she was going to kill him.

Imagine…I'm a 25 year old woman…who can't find her ring…

…

…

And who is going through PMS.

**-_-…-_-**

**Percy's POV**

Today was the day. Annabeth and the girls were already at my apartment, supposedly cooking up something good to eat, then we would go out to a broadway musical, and then to the park where I would do the good deed. I smiled to myself, I had gotten the perfect ring! It caught her eye a few months back when we were looking for my mother's anniversary gift. So I put the ring on lay-away and I dug into the money I had been saving and bought the damn thing a week later. Boy, is she gonna freak when she sees it! **(A.N./ 0_- Oh how right you are Percy..heh…heh)**

"Dude, don't get too cocky," Chris instructed me, "if you let anything slip and they have to wait on you to propose…heh, let's just say girl's have a reason for spike heels," he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I guess he had experience with Clarisse. Their wedding was a few months back and I think I remember seeing a spike heel implant on his forehead.

"Don't sweat it, Percy," Beckendorf slapped me on the back, "It won't be so bad."

He smiled at me encouragingly and I smiled back thinking,

'Something is bound to go wrong.'

So the guys and I, the guys being Beckendorf, Chris, Nico, Grover, Chad** (A.N./ Anyone remember him as a rival of Percy in 'Beachy, just Beachy'? well, I'm making him Rachel's boyfriend ;D) **, stepped out the elevator and made our way down the hall to my apartment. I held my hand poised over the door knob.

It was now I started shaking.

"Dude," Nico chuckled, "where'd all that confidence go?"

Grover lay a hand on my shoulder,

"Percy, it'll be fine!"

"Yeah…right," I mumbled.

Chad and Beckendorf offered some more words of encouragement and we entered the house.

"Hello!" I shouted through the house as we all rest down bags, "I don't smell cooking?"

Then I heard the sobbing.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, and me along with the guys came racing down the hall to the living room, to the source of the noise.

"Annabeth! What is-,"

"YOU!" Annabeth pointed a tissue in my direction, her eyes puffy and her face red. Surrounding her was the girls, Silena crying, Rachel manning the tissues and glaring at me, Thalia and Clarisse comforting her with words of, 'THE DEATH OF PERCY'. Juniper was handing tisues to Silena and rubbing Annabeth's back.

They all stopped their duties to glare at me.

I gulped,

"Me?"

Then they all started screaming at me all at once, but I never got the hear a full sentence because someone would always be over-shouting the other. It went like this:

"You idiot, how could you loose-,"

"How could you, you bastard! Annabeth-,"

"I'M GONNA SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR FUCKING-,"

"WAAAAAAAH! I-,"

"Very stupid and irresponsible of you to—,"

"AND THEN I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT SHI-,"

"For the sake of love Percy! Why! WHY!-,"

And that was pretty much all I heard and they started advancing on the guys and I, till we were backed up against the wall.

"Just do what they say, Percy!" Grover wailed, his face white with fright.

"Yeah!," Chad cowered, "do what they want!"

All I heard from the rest were,

"!"

So I was on my own. I had to decipher and decipher quick!

Okay, lost….yes….! got that…Annabeth…bad hiding place…wait…then it dawned on me,

'They found the ring.'

Okay, that part of the puzzle solved….now…lost?...not in there?

OH!

I get it! I had taken the ring out of the box to make a few adjustments and never put it back. Okay, so box…but no ring.

I fumbled in my pocket and brought it out,

"This! You want this!"

The storm of girls stopped and blinked. Then they all squealed and the ring disappeared from my hand.

Now all I heard was:

"Oh-my-G!"

"It is so hot!"

"No way! So pretty!"

Then a few mumbling and it started again,

"IT FITS!"

"EEEEEEE!"

And from Clarisse,

"Nice…very….nice."

We guys collapsed on the floor, in an exhausted heap,

"I told you so," Chris mumbled, panting.

"Never been…SO SCARED IN MY LIFE!" Grover screamed but we all clamped a hand over his mouth,

"SH!"

And we all comtinued watching them fuss over the ring and I could almost hear the Animal Planet narrator say,

'_And this is the female gender, fussing over the ring. See how the don't pay attention to the lamp, which they knocked over, breaking, or the fact that Percy Jackson has not proposed yet…'_

Then I heard a phone dial and then a,

"I'M GETTING ENGAGED!"

**-_-…-_-**

**Ha! SO THERE! These impatient girls have done the proposing part for Percy! In fact they just skipped that whole section! Ha, ha! ;D! so u like! Oh yes, DISclaimer: I don't own animal planet or the narrator person.**

**Entiway! Remember the 3Rs! Read, Review, favouRite!**

**-I personally enjoyed this! Hope u did too!-**

**-Kamo-chan-;p-**


End file.
